


Cold

by StrangeBlueGlow (orphan_account)



Series: 2012 Sam/Lucifer Advent [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 19:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/StrangeBlueGlow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam sneezed again, then blew his nose into another tissue, frowning at Lucifer. "Please quit looking at me like I'm dying, it makes me feel like I'm dying - which I'm not, so you're not allowed to fix me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Day 9!

Lucifer got this strange look on his face every time Sam sneezed. Like he simultaneously wanted to smite every person who had breathed on Sam in the past week and had possibly gotten him ill, and wrap his arms around Sam and heal him. But he had been expressly forbidden from doing either, so he was forced to sit and make odd, displeased and concerned faces.

Sam sneezed again, then blew his nose into another tissue, frowning at Lucifer. "Please quit looking at me like I'm dying, it makes me feel like I'm dying - which I'm not, so you're not allowed to fix me."

"I don't like sitting around doing nothing." Lucifer replied, trying not to pout a little and having little success in that endeavor.

Sighing, Sam thought for a moment before he had an idea. "You could make me soup?"

"Soup?"

"There's a can of chicken noodle soup in the cabinet. You pour it and a can full of water a bowl and microwave it for a couple minutes. It's easy." 

Lucifer nodded, getting up and going over to the motel room's kitchenette, finding the can of soup. "And this will help you?"

"Yes. Soup will feel better."

"Alright..." Lucifer nodded, finding a bowl and a can opener, emptying the contents of the can into the bowl and adding the water. 

Sam nodded encouraging when Lucifer looked back at him for moral support as the angel put the bowl in the microwave and started it. Then he turned back to his laptop where he had been watching a movie in an attempt to make himself feel better between sneezing.

Lucifer stared at the microwave like he was waiting for something to happen, watching the bowl spin slowly on the turntable.

Surprisingly, a few minutes in, something did happen. 

Sam heard a loud "POP" come from direction of Lucifer and the microwave.

"Sam!?" Lucifer said, worried and confused, staring at a microwave that was now covered internally with noodles and odd bits of chicken.

Getting out of bed, Sam walked over to the microwave, stopping it and looking at the mess inside. "How long did you put it in for?"

Lucifer shrugged, still looking somewhat worried. "I'm not sure, I just pressed some buttons."

Sam rolled his eyes and shook his head, wrapping an arm around Lucifer's shoulders and leading him over to the bed. "Maybe soup wasn't such a good idea. How about you just lay down with me."

"Would that make you feel better, like the soup would have?"

"Yeah," Sam smiled softly. "It would make me feel lots better."


End file.
